


I'll Always Be Here

by JewyCenter



Category: Lushlaws, Matthew Lush and Nick Laws - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Love, Lushlaws - Freeform, M/M, Matthew Lush/Nick Laws - Freeform, Nightmare, One Shot, scary dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewyCenter/pseuds/JewyCenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy one shot... Nick has a nightmare, causing Matthew to comfort him back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Girl! Dis is my first LushLaws fanfiction... Hope you like.

Matthew Lush and Nick Laws were sleeping together peacefully in the LushLaws house hold. It was 2 o'clock in the morning, too early for anyone to be awake yet.

Nick was currently having a nightmare, causing him to stir under his blue separate comforter. He sat up in a quick jerk, a gasp emitting from his throat. He accidentally shook the whole bed, causing Matt to hold on to the brink of sleep.

Nick was staring into the darkness, letting the nightmare process in his head. He started to cry softly while his body shook with nervousness boiling in his stomach. He brought the butts of his hands to his face to wipe the messy tears falling from his face. Matthew finally woke up to the sound of his lover crying and gasping for breath. He instantly was awake and sat up to face his boyfriend.

He turned on the bedside lamp and tried to let his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness of the room.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Matt asked groggily as he started to stroke Nick's left arm.

"I had nightmare that we broke up and you left me for someone else and you hated me for-"

Nick couldn't finish his sentence before he broke down into tears even harder. Matthew looked at him pitifully and hugged him tighter then ever, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Aw babe, it's alright... I'll never leave you. Our love is forever-ever."

Nick nodded slowly, looking down at his hands fidgeting in his lap. Matt motioned him to lay back down, spooning him with passionate intentions. His pelvis directly behind Nicks bottom, shooting a feeling of warmth and love into each others hearts.

Matt could feel Nick still lightly shaking. He squeezed him tight and kissed his neck. Nick turned his head back and collided his lips with Matthews. Matthew hinted a French kiss by trying to slither his tongue into the others mouth. They passionately kissed before Nick spoke up again.

"I love you, Matthew."

"I love you more, Nicholas."

"Forever-ever?"

"Forever-ever."


End file.
